Tales of the Jungle
by jkan9817
Summary: The strangest of all tales in India is of the man cub Mowgli. But that tale did not end with him in the man village. Follow along in a series of fun one shots which bring a new outlook to the jungle that Mowgli calls home and all the jungle people that live in it. Please review/leave thoughts for any requests or input. Follows 1967 orignal Disney version.
1. How the Bear Became the Teacher

Two times the rains passed since the man cub Mowgli joined the man village. Like he had done before with the wolf pack, the panther Bagheera often peeked through the bushes to keep tabs on how the growing boy was getting along. Sometimes at night near the glow of the red flower and right now through the branches of tall trees that bordered the buffalo fields near the man village. It wasn't really for himself, at least, not entirely. The panther had every confidence that Mowgli would grow into the good man he was destined to be. However, as the panther glided through the branches from his latest scope out back to the jungle, he came before the one he was doing this for. Bagheera stopped in above a sleeping bear, his shaggy arms covering his face from the swarming jungle flies.

" Baloo." Bagheera called down, seemingly to no effect. " BALOO!"

It was a second time that was effective, making Baloo jump up in fear. " Huh? What's up?"

The panther dropped down to the littered floor, shaking his head " 'What's up' is Mowgli, who you keep telling me to spy upon."

" Oh yeah, yeah! So come on, tell me, how's little britches?"

" Busy, very busy. He's tending to the men's herds right now along with some other man cubs."

The bear's face dropped down from enlightenment to stale sorrow, letting his big head drop low and kicking a small amount of dirt with his paws.

" Oh, come now, Baloo, you've got to realize this is what Mowgli needs. He needs to learn all he can about man's ways if he's to better himself. And besides, you know he still comes to visit."

" I know, Baggy, I know! It's just- I- I still miss him. He used to visit all the time, but now it's too far in between for me. And I know if he's happy, I should be too, but man alive is the beat not the same without him."

The panther, as much as he was annoyed by the bear's antics, still knew what he was going through. Baloo had become the opposite of Bagheera, and yet complimented the other as unlikely friends. The panther thought hard on how to cheer him up, searching for something. And suddenly, a genius thought came to his mind, one he was surprised he didn't think of earlier.

" Come along, Baloo. I think it's time you find out where it all started."

Baloo lumbered along sadly, not really knowing or even caring where they were going. He knew he might have sound a little petty before hand, but he couldn't help it. Mowgli was like his own cub, and he wanted to make sure he was safe and sound like any good figure. He felt even worse for Bagheera, who kept doing what Baloo couldn't. A sleek panther was much better at keeping an eye on someone unnoticed than an oaf of a bear. Suddenly, before Baloo knew it, he had walked in atop a high rock that surveyed most of the jungle. It was the late afternoon now, with the sun shining bright atop all the canopy and distant river. The smells of both jungle decay and new growth rushed upward, overloading Baloo's sensitive nose. Despite the incredible view, it still couldn't make the feeling of missing his little man cub go away.

" Look, Baggy, I appreciate the swell view, but I don't know. Still can't shaky the loneliness I guess."

But instead of hearing Bagheera's voice, Baloo's ears heard the words of a very different animal.

" That is a shame. I had hoped you could have been impressed you after all you've after all done for us."

He turned around to see that a whole pack of wolves was facing him, making him jump in shock and fear. Of all the predators in the jungle, the wolves were the most respected and most organized. They had gotten the reputation of being no nonsense creatures, which didn't gell well with a laid back bear like Baloo. Two of them, a male and a female, stepped forward to Baloo.

" I am Rama and this is my mate Raksha. We, as well as all the others of our pack, heard how you nearly sacrificed yourself to Shere Khan to protect our son."

" Your a- your son? S-sorry, but uh- I don't know any wolf cubs" Baloo responded with a shaky voice. Even a simple fellow like Baloo knew well not to mess with wolves.

" Oh, we know. We speak about our little frog, Mowgli."

Baloo looked up into a nearby tree to see Bagheera laying on a branch, his eyes beaming with humor at the sight of the previously terrified bear.

" Well ya sure know how to set up introductions, Bagheera." Baloo called out, pointing a disapproving arm up as he relieved himself.

" Haha, well they've wanted to meet you for a while now, and I thought now might be a good time to tell you."

" Tell me wha-"

Before he could even finished the sentence, a flood of wolf cubs bursted through the legs of the grown wolves and began to dog pile on Baloo, causing him to nearly go into a fit of laughter from all the ticklish nips, pawing and puppy breathe.

" The Council has reached a decision." The leader of the pack Akela said. "For your brave actions in defending our man cub Mowgli, you will be granted honorary membership as a guide for the pack. You shall be entrusted with the honor of helping to raise the cubs in the ways of the jungle. I have be told you have some.. interesting methods that can sway even the sternest of mind's perspective on jungle life." The wolf finished as he looked over to the panther.

" Well, what do you say, Baloo?" Bagheera asked.

Baloo knew that he could never really replace Mowgli in his life, but now he was given the same chance to be a friendly guide for the cubs of one of the most esteemed jungle creatures. He knew that this could give him a greater calling, a greater role for an unknown number of future jungle members. A smile slowly grown on his face as he looked over all the wolves and Bagheera.

" I say, class in session! Now listen up kids, all you gotta do in this jungle is.."

 **Author's Note**

 **In the original Kipling book, Baloo was a teacher for all the wolf cubs on the Law of the Jungle instead of being the free loving Bare Necessities guy he is in the Disney version. I thought that this would be a good way for him to move on from Mowgli. Hopefully you guys like this first one, because the purpose of this series is to tell fun one shots that blend many different versions of the Jungle Book in this story. I've got a few ideas for future entries, but you guys are more than welcomed to leave suggestions. Who knows, I might write them. Later!**


	2. The Panther's Past

Chapter 2

Mowgli awoke to a bright, humid Indian morning. He stretched out in his hammock and freshened himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed something odd. He noticed that his reflection no longer showed Mowgli the man-cub, but that of a cub near manhood. His body was still it's lean shape, but now it was getting filled out with slender muscle. His jawline had become much stronger, and as he felt himself stroking it, he felt a slight friction from newly growing hair.

However, this new change wasn't what really disturbed him, but rather the fact that no one was in the house. The sounds of Rajin running around or the smells of fresh food being made were not present, which prompted him to go investigate in the villages center. He found that everyone had circled around someone, a young man wearing a wealth of rich clothing.

" Who is that man?" Mowgli said to himself.

" That's the Rajah from the Oodeypore palace," a voice called out. Mowgli turned to see Shanti had come to his side with Ranjan. Both were growing into adolescence like Mowgli and yet still retaining their distinctive traits, like Shanti's big brown eyes and Ranjan's chubby gleefully face.

" Yeah, he's here to go on a hunt, Mowgli!" Ranjan chimed.

Mowgli gulped grimmly. In his time in the jungle, both the wolves and Bagheera warned Mowgli about how dangerous a man with a gun in the jungle could be. This man had brought with him seemingly an army with him, complete with gunners on the back of trained elephants.

" Did he say what he was planning on hunting?" Mowgli asked.

Shanti pulled him in close, as if not to draw attention " He said he was looking for a panther, kinda like the one you're friends with."

Mowgli's face when from concern to horror. " I gotta warn Bagheera, then! Shanti, Ranjan, can you keep him busy till then?"

" Ok, Mowgli!" Rajin had wanted to ask the Rajah so many questions anyway, but Shanti told him not to. Now, though he had a good excuse.

Mowgli let a small laugh as he looked back before he bolted into the jungle.

Bagheera looked down on Baloo from a dead fig tree as the bear tried teaching the wolf cubs.

" Mr. Baloo, what good are some grubs to us? Shouldn't we go and get some deer or antelope?"

" Come on, little Gray. Didn't you remember?"

All the other wolf cubs than finished Baloo's thought with: " _When you look under the rocks and plants, take a glance at the fancy ants and maybe try a few._ "

Bagheera shook his head, partially in humor. " Oh, why did I suggest this to Akela?"

It was at this moment Mowgli came bursting through the brush.

" Bagheera, Bagheera! Look out!"

" Hold it, man cub, hold it! Now speak slowly, I can't understand you."

" Well, uh, kids, I think class is out early. So, uh, remember to look for grubs, especially you, Gray!" Baloo called out as he shooed away the rest of the wolf cubs. " So, what's up little britches?"

" This morning I woke up and found there was this royal guy in the village. He's going to be leading a hunt through the jungle for a black panther, like you Bagheera!"

Bagheera often had a calm confident air to him, but now he was truly unnerved " What was this man's title, Mowgli?"

" The Rajah from the Oodeypore palace"

Baloo looked at Bagheera with with a look of concern. If he wasn't a black panther, Bagheera would have surely turned white with fear. " What's up, Baggy? It's not like you got history with the guy, right?"

Bagheera sighed, as if finally letting a weight off his chest. " Yes, yes I do. I'm sorry, Mowgli, I should have told you long ago. You deserve to know the truth, both of you."

Baloo plopped down on his butt, knowing this would be a long story, with him and Mowgli listening intently.

" I haven't always called these hills my home. Once, when I was a cub, my mother and I were kept as part of a menagerie in a palace of a Rajah. My mother and I spent most of our time in a cage, never straying farther than the garden. My mother hated it, and she would always remind me of the freedoms we deserved under jungle law. Instead, many of the creatures were used by the Rajah for staged hunts and cheap trophies. I, however, was lucky in a way. His young son favored me and cherished me, most likely from not having any peers to play with amidst his tutors and near constant lessons."

The panther let out a small chuckle " I can still remember tagging him in the garden. I'd let him catch up with up. Truly I could call him a friend." But soon the brief glimmer of nostalgia faded from Bagheera's eye, replacing itself with incoming sadness.

" But it was that same day I lost everything. I returned to my cage, where my mother wasn't there. I waited. And waited. Finally, it wasn't until I hear in the hallway in the dead of night on how the day's hunt went. I can still hear them boasting on how hard the fight was-how hard it was to put the panther down."

Bagheera paused for a moment, as if to not let his overwhelming grief overcome him. Mowgli and Baloo themselves, they were getting teary eyed over the story.

Finally, the panther continued the story. " That was the night where I had enough, where I decided to make sure my mother's dream didn't die with her. I managed to break my lock and escape the palace. None of the men spotted me as escaped. None, except of that young boy. His eyes, they were so full of confusion, as if pleading for me to stay. But I still willed my way to this jungle. And as I grew older, I swore never to involve myself with man ever again. Until one day, the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamiliar cry." Bagheera looked back to Mowgli " And that, man cub, is where you come in."

Baloo wiped his nose, sniffing hard and grabbed Bagheera in a tight bear hug hysterically. " Oh, Baggy, man! I'm sorry for you!" Despite Baloo's sentiment, Bagheera was too crushed to fully appreciate it. He clawed his way out of the hug.

" Well, know is not the time for pity. That Rajah is coming soon, no doubt to take me back. Now, I must-"

But before anyone could finish, crashing could be heard coming closer to the group.

Mowgli tugged on Bagheera's tail " Come on, we gotta go! We can hide at Council Rock!"

But Bagheera just stood there, his face showing a determination. " No."

" Whadda mean, no, Baggy?! You'll get killed!"

" So be it! I will no longer hide from my past. Now, now is my time for retribution."

Baloo, knowing there was no convincing him, left Bagheera and grabbed Mowgli, who was unwilling to leave the cat behind. Together, the two hid in a nearby bush and watched on in fear as to what will happen next.

 **Author's Note: Again, this chapter is inspired by the original book, where Bagheera was originally kept in an palace and escaped to the jungle where he became the respected hunter that he is. This one's a little longer, so the next chapter will wrap up this chapter's story up. By the way, shout out to Writer65 and Patient935 for giving me my first few ideas. I promise I'll get to both ideas in eventually but I want to spread them out throughout, as both a pretty Bagheera centric. But like I said, I will get to them and thanks. Later!**


	3. The Panther's Past Part 2

Bagheera crouched low, claws exposed and teeth bared. If it 0was him the Rajah wanted, it would be Bagheera he would get with a fight.

" This is for you, mother." the cat whispered under his breath. But before he could launch himself in an attack, the Rajah revealed himself. Contrary to how he had appeared to Mowgli before, he was now dressed in more modest gear for the bush and carried only a staff in one hand. He also seemingly was alone, with none of his guards seemingly nearby.

The panther looked questionably at the man. This couldn't be the Rajah he knew, he was far too young. Unless-

Bagheera released his tensions and let a warm grin come across his face as he approached the man. The man, still cautious, placed his staff on the ground and kneeled carefully to the jungle floor. Bagheera looked the man square in the eye and then lifted his head up to reveal something no other in the jungle had ever seen before; a small crescent shaped bald spot, indicating the previous placement of a collar. Both man and animal had realization come over them and embraced in a hug. The soft purrs of a panther were even heard.

Baloo and Mowgli came out of the bush in confusion at the sight before them.

" Bagheera, what's going on?"

The man looked at the boy asking and got to his feet.

" Bagheera? It seems you haven't strayed far from your given name, haven't you, Bangera?"

" You're the Rajah, aren't you? The one who captured Bagheera?"

" My father was the one that captured Bangera and his mother all those years ago. I never did approve of my father´s hunts, and once the costed my friendship, I demanded him to stop.¨

¨ But, how did you find us?¨

The man let a chuckle and smiled ¨ My good boy Mowgli, you're tale is not restricted to this village. You're story has grown like wildfire across all of India as have your name. When word came by my ear of the panther that saved a boy, I knew it had to be Bangera.¨

The Rajah rubbed the head of Bagheera affectionately, like the way a man would his dog. He then got up and began to walk away, gesturing for Bagheera to come along. The panther looked back at the man straight in the eye, sadness taking the place of nostalgia. Though he couldn't talk to the Rajah the way he did Mowgli, the man seemingly understood his message; Bagheera didn't need to come back home. He was already there.

The Rajah nodded his head, understanding what his old friend ment. He looked back at the boy and the bear " Take care of him"

" I know," Mowgli responded " If anything, he looks out for me."

The Rajah smiled at the boy's humor and turned his way back, knowing well that he may never again see the panther he once cherished. Distant chants of something in Hindi were heard not soon afterward. Mowgli didn't understand it, not fully at least, but he knew that whatever it was, it meant that the hunting party wouldn't bother them any time soon.

Bagheera let a small sigh as he let the man go. Baloo caught on and gave him a playful push

" Looks like you had to let your own cub go too, now. C'mon, now, I still need help teaching them cubs on ants. Mowgli, you wanna tag along? Maybe you can convince your brother on ants."

" Oh, you know it, Pappa Bear!" The boy then hopped onto the bear's shoulder and headed back into the direction of Council Rock.

Bagheera began to follow the two and looked back, from where his old his friend came from. He knew that he may never see that sweet boy ever again, never get closure on his mother's demise. But he did have those memories, the fleeting memories of playfulness in the garden. But thankfully, as he looked at Mowgli going over the hill with Baloo, he made the realization that at least he now has another chance with another man-cub. That new chance is what he saw in the man cub the first time he found him alone and still does.

" That'll do." Bagheera said to himself under his breathe to himself. " That will do."


	4. A Rocky Situation

Chapter 4

" Mr. Baloo, what are we doing all the way out here?" Gray questioned as he plopped down in tiredness along with the rest of the wolf cubs. Baloo took them away from their normal sheltered jungle home for the day and out to the uncommon open plains area of India. Antelopes galloped gracefully as if unaffected by the heat, while a herd of buffalo lazily chewed their cud in the shade, alongside the odd camel here and there. But still, the hot sun began to beat down harder even more so than any other day in the dry season. The bear stopped, noting the tired cubs, scooped them onto his back and carried on in a heavy shuffle on all four.

" Come on now Gray, didn't you forget that you need to appreciate your big home? Besides, we're gonna meet up with your brother Mowgli at the southern waterhole."

" If that's the case, you're late then, Papa Bear!" Baloo turned his head to see that Mowgli was diving into the pool of water.

" Alright, kids, time to just, cool it in my backyard."

That the wolf cubs didn't disagree with. Within no time, the cubs were soaking wet and fully relaxed in the hot sun. Baloo cannonballs into the water hole, soaking Mowgli and prompting him to get into a splash off with him.

" You give up yet, Baloo?" Mowgli called out as he gave out rapid fire.

" Alright, alright, I give, I give!" Baloo exclaimed as he pulled himself out and rubbing himself dry on a large gray boulder, or at least what he thought was one. It wasn't, as it got up to reveal the form of a bull rhino. His back hind was plated in thick bumpy skin, his eyes constantly squinting to compensate for the bad eyesight and yet had a dull stump for where his horn tip should be.

" Eh, who messin' around my behind?!"

The bear got off and tries to explain himself " Oh a, sorry bout that, pal."

" Eh, wait a minute." The rhino gave a few quick sniffs, chuffing loudly "Whatcha doing at my waterhole?"

Baloo gulped loudly, sensing the situation was heading south. "Hehe oh, this your waterhole? Well, hey there, now don't let me stop you from getting a cool drink." Baloo jestered, offering a pawful of water in the rhino's face. If that didn't help, the fact that the scent of mud was overwhelming for the rhino, pushing him over the edge with an angry snort.

" Ok ah, than I guess I'll just a.. GET GOING! LITTLE BRITCHES, YOU'RE IN CHARGE NOW!" Baloo hastily ran off back into the jungle with an angry rhino hot on his heels.

Bagheera was taking a content cat nap in an ancient winding tree when he felt an uneasy force scaling up the tree, tipping it over as it came further up.

" Oh, please don't be Baloo, please don't be Baloo." The panther whispered to himself in a silent prayer.

" Baggy, Baggy buddy ya gotta help me!"

" Oh, Baloo, what is it now?!" the panther asked in a cranky tone as he stretched himself out. That question was answered with a massive thud from the tree's base. Bagheera clung desperately to the branch, his hind legs kicking desperately and looked down to see a perturbed rhino grinding the tree with whatever he had left of a horn.

" For the sake of this jungle, what does he want?!"

" Dat dirt bag up there with ya!"

" Oh come on, can't a bear get any bare necessities anymore by the waterside?"

The rhino looked up, cocking his head into a puzzled state. " Bear?"

Both Bagheera and Baloo gave each other a look and cautiously made their way down the tree.

" Yeah, bear." Baloo causal explained " Urusa- ah, ah, ok I don't know the full Latin thing but I'm a bear through a through. One who doesn't want any trouble."

The rhino came up close and gave a massive sniff, exhaling a massive breath tinted with vegetation and made the realization. " Oh, man, my bad furball. Thought you were a hunter I ran into a while ago. Can't remember the guys looks, but he must've had a bear coat on him."

" A hunter? How'd you escape?" the panther pondered. Rhinos were not usually fortunate enough to escape a hunter's grasp like other animals. Tusks and horns were prized trophies, though why eludes even Bagheera.

" Eh, don't matter, you get out, ya get out. But that punk did get some of what he wanted." the rhino gestured to his stump of a horn.

It was at that moment that a pile of mud flung across the face of the rhino, coming from a now arriving Mowgli and wolf cubs.

" Hey, leave Baloo alone, you big bully!"

" Woah little britches, woah. He's cool, Mowg, so hold your horses."

The rhino trotted and looked down at the lean man cub " So, you dat kid that's turn this whole jungle inside out? I can see why. Ya got guts kid, I like that. Names Rocky, consider me your new neighbor here in the jungle."

Rocky then felt a slight tugging at his tail, and as he turned, he saw little Gray dangling on the few strands of hair on there.

" Mr. Rocky, can we still use your watering hole? It's really hot."

Despite the physically hard demeanor, even rhinos have a soft spot for cubs. " Doh, what the heck? Might as well use it as much as ya want, scamp. Come on! On the way, I'll tell ya some tricks so you don't peeve off any other big fellas in the jungle." the rhino scoffed as he led the way back to the plains. " You coming or what, furball?"

Baloo looked at Bagheera with a look of confusion at the whole thing. One minute, he was running for his life from an angry rhino, the next he got a new set of hands for the cubs from the exact same one. " Uh, Baggy? What ah- what just happened?"

The panther just shook his head with a hint of humor. " I believe you now found yourself a new teaching aid."

 **Author's Note: Rocky the Rhino was a deleted character from the original Disney Jungle Book film, so I figured I might as well bring him into the story. Actually, I'm planning on expanding on the variety of animals that'll be in Mowgli's jungle, as India is one of the most biodiversity places in the world. This was meant to be a more comedic chapter, as the last two were a little heavy. Let me know what new animals you'd want to see in the jungle, and til next time, peace out!**


	5. Dance of the Elephants

Chapter 5

 **Author's Note: OH MAN, was the new Jungle Book good! I was blown away by it all and you guys definitely need to check it out for yourselves ( I won't spoil it for you, though) Now it will definitely have some influence in this series for future chapters. Hopefully you guys will stay tuned for it! Right now, here's a little shorter one, as I literally just came back from a big competition for my team and dead lol, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it.**

Shanti dragged Mowgli from his hut to the village square eagerly, where all the people were in great anticipation.

" Shanti, are you going to tell what it is or not?"

She looked back and batted an eyelash with her deep brown eyes, putting Mowgli back under her lead. " It's a surprise, Mowgli. Ranjan's already enjoying himself to death, so I guess you will too."

" Yeah, well let's wait an-" Mowgli gasped as he finally saw: a whole parade of elephants standing and stamping their feet rhythmically with almost military precision.

" Man, Colonel Hathi will be so jealous when he finds out about this." Mowgli said aloud to nobody. He looked up to see Ranjan enjoying himself atop of the biggest elephant, an old bull tusker. Behind Ranjan, there was a young boy sitting behind Ranjan, who looked a little younger than Mowgli. He clearly led the elephants, and yet carried no stick or whip, and spoke softly and kindly to the elephants.

Soon the show wrapped up, though Ranjan still was on his high.

" Did you see me Mowgli? I was up waaaay high and all the elephants were going-"

" Ok, ok Ranjan. We get it." Shanti said, chuckling and trying to calm him down. Mowgli then noticed the boy from before brushing up his elephant and decided to introduce himself.

" That was amazing! I'm Mowgli!"

The boy turned and gave a smile of his own. " Awww gee, thanks! I'm Toomai! But my stage name is Toomai, Toomai of the Elephants!" he said in a over the top tone. The old tusker gave a playful tap over Toomai's head, as if to take him off his pedestal. " Oh, and this is Kala Nag. He's an old friend of mine, literally."

The bull elephant just shook his head humorously and turned a wrinkly eye to Mowgli. " You say you are named Mowgli, the man cub of the Seeonee wolf pack?"

" Uh, yes sir that's me." Mowgli said respectfully. " Actually, I got a question for you, Toomai."

" Sure, what is it?"

" You know how elephants work, right?"

" You bet! Better than anyone!"

Mowgli gave a mischievous smirk and whispered his idea into Toomai's ear.

" HUP, TWO THREE FOUR, KEEP IT UP, TWO THREE FOUR." That familiar call rang out throughout the jungle brush as Hathi herd stamped on through. Everyone, even his son, seemed to be tired from the march unbeknownst to Hathi.

" COMPANY, ABOUT FACE. Now then, time for the daily roll call a- son? Son?"

" Here's Pop, here!" An adolescent elephant wheezed. He started to lose his shaggy baby head hair and started to sprout uneven baby tusks.

" Oh, confound it, son! Haven't I told you to keep up with the rest of the herd?"

" Oh come on, Dad! You've been pushing us too hard for days now."

" Yeah, maybe you should hear him and us out." Mowgli called out as he came in atop Kala Nag with Toomai.

" Bawah- what are you doing in my jungle again, man-cub! I say from all my years in the brigade I-"

" And I say," Kala Nag rumbled " I haven't seen elephants with this low herd morale since the Afghan War."

Toomai slid off Kala Nag and came up right underneath Hathi. " You wouldn't mind if we took a look at the herd, Colonel?"

The lead bull elephant didn't like it one bit, but he knew that Mowgli had played him with the Kala Nag's experience superiority and bringing in another man cub , so he no other choice but to obligate.

One by one, Toomai inspected each elephant, but in a careful and considerate manner, giving each kind advice. Some should scrap the dirt in between their toes more often, others to bathe their gray hides more often.

" Well Colonel, I gotta tell you, I think the one with the biggest problem in this herd is you" Toomai finally said after his inspection.

" Wha- WHAT?!"

" Well, yeah. You really need to relax and let these elephants just be.. well, elephants."

Hathi looked over to Kala Nag and Mowgli just sighed. " Well then, alright. Come now, men, let's- go on."

Hathi call to the rest of the herd as he grumbled to himself. " What's this jungle coming to? Man cubs telling me how to do my job, I'll never-"

Both Mowgli and Toomai looked to each other and laughed, knowing they schooled Hathi.

" You were great, Toomai. We gotta do this more often."

" Yeah, well, Kala Nag and I are always with touring around the country. But I promise, whenever I get any breaks, I'll come right back here." Toomai stood out his hand which Mowgli gladly shook. " Sounds like a deal! Come on, race you back to the village!" the man cub exclaimed as he spirited barefoot

" Oh, just you wait. Let's go, Kala!" Toomai responded atop his faithful old friend as they chased after their new one.


	6. Lesson in Red

Chapter 6

The jungle sweltered in the early morning, steam rising from the warm muddy river. Along the shore, a lone wolf cub picked at thorns from his paws, trying his hardest not to cry. It was at that moment Mowgli dropped down from a vine he had practiced swinging on and plopped into the river.

" Hey, Gray. What's wrong with you?" Mowgli asked as he padded his way to the shore.

" sniff, I was with the rest of the cubs and this happened." the cub displayed his paw to show a series of thorns lodged in it.

" Looks like it was from the raw paw fruit. What were you doing with that?"

" Baloo made us pick us fruit! How was I supposed to know the difference?"

" Did you listen to his jingle?"

The wolf cub bashfully looked away " No, I mean, most of the time the stuff he teaches doesn't matter. I'm a wolf, what do I need with fruit?"

Mowgli gently took his brother's paw " I know what you mean. I used to think Bagheera was as stiff as a log in his lessons, but man, I really did need to listen to them. Maybe while I get these thorns out, I can tell you what happened."

The tale Mowgli tells takes place many years before Gray was born, long before he met Baloo, when he was much younger. It was a time when he still lived with the wolf pack. Often he would spend his days mingling with the cubs or following his parents Rama and Raksha. But this tale was not one of those instances, as he spent the morning bobbing through roots and tree trunks. His breathe was growing very labored, but Mowgli felt a slight amount of relieve when he looked over his shoulder.

" Ha, you'll never catch me-" Mowgli began to gloat before being slammed face first into the dirt gently. He looked up to see Bagheera placing a paw gently on his back, which was enough to keep the man cub down.

" Rule number one of the hunt, neither prey nor predator gloats on the outcome."

" Oh, come on. I did so much better than the last two times you caught me."

" Mowgli, the sambar doesn't brag when it dodges the claws of the tiger after getting gouged at."

The little boy finally managed to get loose from the panther's hold and waved a finger " I can handle myself."

The panther just scoffed sarcastically " Yes, yes and you can send the Red Dogs running with their tails between their legs. Now, now I think that's enough for one day. We'll resume tomorrow." Bagheera then left the man cub to head back to his wolf family, scaling up the nearest tree and began to soar between branches. Mowgli normally would have gone back to his family, but now Bagheera's sarcasm really had gotten. His face boiled, or at least as much as a child could. How could Bagheera constantly belittle him like that? He was tough enough for the jungle and just about anyone in it.

" I'll show him, I can take on one of those lizard eating fur toed filled guys."

The jungle progressively turned drier, the leaves turning from neon green to waste brown and eventually became non-existent at all. Mowgli was heading into Red Dog territory, where even the air seemed harsh and scratchy, as game was scarce and water even more so. The more and more Mowgli looked around, he realized how hasty he had been. " Great, hope it doesn't it get any worse."

" For you it does." A gruff voice called out behind the man cub. Mowgli turned to see that the red dry land revealed a dhloe, a Red Dog. She was smaller and scrawnier than the wolves, but seemed to be more tenacious in the eye for meat.

" Us? It's a great turn of fortune."

" Us?"

The red dog twisted her head in a snapshot, signifying the rest of her pack to come out. All their eyes were full of primal hunger.

" To think, we'll be able to have a man cub for lunch. You wanna howl for help, twerp?" the red dog sneered.

Mowgli was shaking like a like a leaf, but he tried his best to give a wolf's growl, only resulting in a weak mewling.

" Oh, what was that? Couldn't hear you."

But now this next time, instead of a little boy's cry or even a wolf's howl, a panther's roar emitted from behind, revealing to be an angry Bagheera. The panther leapt down, unsheathing his claws and glaring his teeth. Despite the calm demeanor he had, Bagheera had built a fierce reputation as one of the most feared hunters in the jungle. Whereas Shere Khan earned that title through bullying, Bagheera had earned it through hard efforts in his hunts.

" Perhaps now you can hear that message." He grit through his fangs. " Now GO!" That sent the red dogs cowering back, running with their tail between their legs.

" Yeah, we sure showed them, right Bagheera?"

The panther then turned, dragging Mowgli by the underpants back to the wolf pack. " I swear, man will give me gray fur sooner than later."

" See what I mean?" Mowgli asked in the present day to Gray.

" If you mean that you were silly enough to take on the Red Dogs on alone, than-"

" What, no! I mean that sometimes you gotta listen to your teachers, even if you don't like it."

It was at that moment Baloo lumbered down to where the two were. " There you are, Gray. Man, I got worried sick."

" Mr. Baloo, I'm sorry I got angry and left. I should have listen to you more closely. Maybe then I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

" Oh. come on now kid. Everyone makes a mistake or two. Besides, maybe I really should be teaching you more than just the bare necessities. Come on, let's get back. Maybe you could jog my mind up with some new lesson plans."

As the wolf cub and the bear walked back with renewed spirits, Mowgli felt a new feeling coming over him. It was a type of happiness, but one unfamiliar to him. For the first time, he had been the wiser person and helped in the same way Bagheera had always helped him. In a way, the man cub was learning- or in this instance teaching- his way to becoming a man.


	7. Trust in Who?

Chapter 7

The late rays of the afternoon sun began to dip down into the horizon as Baloo began to rise from his nap. The bear stretched out his arms, cracking his neck in relief.

" Oh man, all ready evening? Well, better not miss my bed time." Baloo said, smacking his lips " But I'd better get you back home, Little Britches." Baloo had spent the whole day especially with Mowgli, a rarity considering how busy his teaching and Mowgli's work was going. Their time together had ended in a mango peeling and eating contest, resulting in them agreeing to sleep it off. But as Baloo looked around, he couldn't find the man cub. " Mowgli? Mowgli, where are ya?" Suddenly, a loud crack was heard underpaw from a massive snake skin. The bear got on all fours, sniffing out the signs of a quiet struggle were all round, making Baloo's heart jump into his throat. " I gotta get Bagheera."

Night had began to dawn as Kaa slithered out of his underground abode. The snake checked behind, making sure there was no knot in his tail and nobody near by to spy his hiding place. His stomach ached almost inaudibly, but was definitely felt by Kaa. It had been weeks since he had eaten, despite his last meal being a fat piglet.

" Oh, I do hope this hunt goes better."

" Not likely, buster!" a gruff voice called out as it grabbed Kaa by the back of the head, covering his eyes.

" Oh, who is it?" His eyes were finally freed to see a perturbed panther and a berated bear being his captors. " Oh, Bagheera, why would you ever come here? Don't you warm blood's know it's rude to interrupt a reptile's peace? "

" Probably because you took something of ours! What did you do to Mowgli?" Bagheera questioned harshly as he threw the snake skin to the jungle floor.

As the snake examined the skin more closely, he noticed something odd. None of his skins were that glossy or had the girth as the one presented to him, even after he ate a small buffalo. And yet, it was immediately identifiable to him.

" Oh, dear, oh no, no, no." The snake winced back. " She can't be here. Not her."

Both Baloo and Bagheera looked confused. " You mean this ain't yours?" the bear prodded.

" Of course not!"

" Then whose? You seem to know, and don't lie Kaa."

The snake sighed, looking down at the skin one more time. " I know the snake that took your man-cub. I've known her since I was just a hatchling. She's cold, manipulative, and very, oh so picky in what she eats. She expected a lot from me and my siblings. "

" You've got siblings?" Baloo stated in shock, scratching the back of his neck. Neither him nor any other animal in the jungle took Kaa to be the one with an extended family.

" Had, I had siblings. When we didn't meet to her standards set by her, she.. Well, let's say she got peckish."

Baloo shivered, clearly disturbed by that tid bit. Bagheera, too, though he didn't show it. " Why didn't you fight back? Use your hypnosis and beat her? How could you just let that happen?" Cannibalism was one of the biggest taboos of the jungle law, but to eat one's own offspring was so cruel that even Shere Khan would wince to the horror. To commit such an act called for the beasts immediate death as punishment.

" Ooh, you mammals, thinking things are black and white for us reptiles. I couldn't because she was the master of it. She taught me how to, though not nearly as much as she knew. Where I can make you sleep, a whole twisted world she can make you think up. After all, mother knows best."

Mowgli's eyes fluttered open, shaking his head free of the yellow spots in his vision. He tried to rise up, but couldn't due to his sore ribs, which felt as if they almost were broken. He looked around, realizing he was in an old extinct volcano tunnel. The faint smell of stagnant sulfur hung in the air, giving Mowgli more reason to get out quickly.

" _Oh no, don't leave."_ A seductive voice called, echoing out through the walls. " _Cubs like you shouldn't be alone at this hour."_ Mowgli knew he should leave, but it was as if the voice warmly tugged him back to bed.

" _This is the hour for tales to be told. And your tale, oh if it isn't so rich."_

Suddenly, bright sea green eyes appeared close to Mowgli's face. A slim, forked tounge flicked out, tickling the tip of his nose.

" _Would you like to hear it?"_

Mowgli could feel his own eyes turning that same color, limiting his vision to the eyes before him. His mind desperately tried to claw away, but fell into the trace, enticed with prospect the answer.

" Yeah."

 **Author's Note: If you couldn't figure it out, Kaa's mother is pretty much Scarlett Johansson's interpretation from the new 2016 remake, who also has the same name (well, with a "C" in this fic to distinguish the two). I thought it be fun to give her a little more, as she only had a little bit in the movie. Also, I apologize if I'm updating this and my Tarzan/Frozen crossover ( which you should totally read by the way. I mean, I'm not plugging myself, what you talking about lol?) sporadically. I'm being backlogged with testing right now, but I promise I'll update ASAP.**


	8. Trust in Who? Part 2

Chapter 8

Kaa slithered ahead of Baloo and Bagheera through the jungle floor, his spine shaking even more than usual. He had tried his hardest to avoid his mother after all the horrors, so he definitely didn't want anything to do with her. But as usual, he was bullied into spilling information. The python lead the two to a large cave entry point in the side of an extinct volcano, his birth place. Even compared to the dark night sky, the cave seemed to be even darker. It's pull was like a black hole for the unsuspecting. The squeals of his siblings pleads were coming back to him, making him cover his head with his coils.

" Well, looks like little britches is in there, Baggy. Let's go." Baloo said, marching into cave boldly.

" Anything we should know, Kaa?" Bagheera asked, looking down at the withering python. He took the shaky silence as a no. Together, the two animals bounded in search of their man cub. They raced through the warm wide tunnels, desperately looking for their man cub. Both spied the bare bones and foul smell of her previous victims, but pushed on through. Eventually, the two skidded to a halt in horror as Mowgli was halfway through the snake's massive mouth, her eyes shining with greedy glee.

" Don't eat him! You don't know where's he's been!" Baloo called out as he began pulling at the massive snake's tail end. Bagheera scaled up the coils of the massive snake and clawed away, desperately to free Mowgli. But Caa easily overpowered Baloo and Bagheera, spitting Mowgli up to wrap the two animals in her cold, slippery coils.

" _Oh, come now boys. You know it's rude to interrupt a lady's dinner. Still, perhaps you gave me a new opportunity."_ The snake slithered her massive jaws in between the Baloo and Bagheera, switching her gaze almost instantaneously. " _Now, where should I start? I've heard that panther tastes as silky and smooth like their pelts. Than again, I could start with the bear and feast for a week."_

It was that moment Mowgli broke out of his trance and realized the situation at hand. He grabbed and nearby rocks and began to crush a pile of Caa's coils to loosen her grip on his two friends. " You leave my friends alone, you overgrown earthworm!"

The snake winced a shrill hiss, spinning her venomous eyes to the man cub. Caa extended her head to snap up Mowgli with her backward needle teeth. But this wasn't the Mowgli that fell into danger, but the Mowgli who had finally absorbed his lessons taught to him on survival. He easily dodged Caa, falling into a dirty low pit. He digged through the cold earth and began to rub the muck over his body, remembering what Bagheera had told about snake's heat pits. This lesson worked to full effect, with Caa unable to spy the boy. She scanned around, her siern effect no longer present.

" _Come on out, man cub. Now isn't the time to play tricks."_

" You got that right!" the boy shouted as he landed on the massive python's head and began to poke at her emerald blue eyes. The snake wrangled about, slamming her head on the cave's pillars to break Mowgli's hold. Eventually it worked, but not before going blind in an eye.

She looked down at the tired man cub and opened up to finally consume her prey. But as she was just an inch away, she felt a sharp pain in her back neck, revealing itself to be her son Kaa.

" Get going, man cub! This is a family matter." Kaa called as he began to size up his mother to a fight. He may not be particularly fond of the man cub, but he now found the needed strength to face his past demons and stop them from hurting anyone else. Mowgli's confusion would have to be settled for later, and he seized the chance to run and free Baloo and Bagheera. Mowgli had to smack them around for a fair few seconds, but eventually they got freed just in time to see the the two pythons struggling in a fight.

" _Oh, my poor son. First you end up as the runt and now what? Are you trying to play the hero now?"_

Even though Kaa didn't really care what his mother said, the words still a particular sore spot for him.

" _Do you know what happens to heros? They DIE!"_ Caa hissed as she slammed her girth into a weak but critical pillar for the cave. It wasn't too long till the whole place began to quake and collapse, with massive limestone and granite deposits falling on the group.

" Come on, we need to get out of here!" the panther called out as he bounded between boulders.

" Kaa, come on!" Baloo shouted over his shoulder.

" No, go now while you still can! I'll hold her off.¨

Mowgli began to object, but it was then Kaa gave him a fleeting, soulful glimpse at the boy. Not the hypnotic kind, but the genuine type. ¨ Trust in me, man cub.¨

That somber final tying was what the boy needed to resume his escape along with the rest of his friends. Immediately as the group exited, the mammoth entrance to the cave enclosed itself inward. For a few tense seconds, Mowgli waited for something to slither out but nothing came.

Baloo scratched his muzzle agap ¨ Man, who knew Kaa had it in him to be so-¨

¨ Selfless? Well, I suppose he was right about what we thought about reptiles.¨ Bagheera concluded for him. Mowgli then slid onto Bagheera's back like he used to do when he was younger and with his friends made his way back to the man village, silently trying to conceal the tears welling up in his eyes the whole way.


	9. Rainy Reflections

Chapter 9

Soon, the rains came down upon India, with all work now being dictated by Mother Nature's choosing. The man village closed their gates and loaded sand bags up nearby in case of flooding. On top of all of it, no one was permitted to leave the village for fear of being swept away by the high waters unsuspectingly. Mowgli didn't like it one bit, though he didn't overtly express it. He had made it through plenty of monsoons before, and he never had to be paranoid of it. Now he couldn't even leave the village, let alone go and visit the jungle. Moments like these gave him a rare chance of internalization of himself, and there certainly was none of that recently. Baloo being a teacher, Bagheera once a pet and know Kaa's supposed death. Change is commonplace in the jungle, but this may be too much.

It was at this time Shanti sat beside him, joining him in gazing off.

" I know how you feel, Mowgli. I hate all this weather."

" Why would you say th-" Mowgli stopped his question when he looked over to see her big frizzy hair on her head. It was clear that Shanti had tried to get it under control, but it was like a porcupine trying to sheathe it's quills. Shanti raised a humorous yet questioning eye to Mowgli's gap.

" Uh, nevermind."

" Nevermind what? It's not like I'm the only one with crazy hair." Shanti jokingly said as she ruffled Mowgli's cheek.

" Come on, don't mess up my beard!"

" Ha, more like your peach fuzz."

Mowgli recoiled and gave a pouty look. " It's growing."

At that moment, Ranjan peeked his chubby head around the corner to see his two older friends. He came behind Mowgli, tugging his shoulder.

" Come on, we gotta hurry!"

" Why?"

" Because we gotta make paper boats and send them down the water before the rain stops."

Both Mowgli and Shanti just laughed and decided to meet Ranjan's pleads. The three went downstairs to see that Ranjan had already amassed a pile of coconut tree leaves for them to work with. The slight stagnant smell of coconut filled the whole floor, showing their old age.

" Rajan, how long have you had these?" Shanti questioned.

" Just long enough for a day like today!" the little boy exclaimed as he pounced into the pile.

Mowgli just shook his head and knelt down to start with the building.

In no time at all, Mowgli had built half a dozen good sized mini boats, thanks to all the handy work he needed for living in the jungle. Ranjan started off his like a massive wad, but quickly learned from Mowgli. Shanti on the other hand was stubbornly stuck in making even one, though she wouldn't admit it. But Mowgli also had gotten good at reading body language and approached the girl, reaching out a hand.

" Need a hand?" Mowgli asked with an innocent yet humorous tone.

" No, no I'm very fine thank you very much." she replied dryly. She silently gasped as Mowgli placed his hand gently over hers.

" Alright, then at least take a guide." Mowgli then began to over trace her hands and helped her fold up her paper boat. Together, they opened the wooden door of the hut and released their little boat into the nearby brown stream. The two looked on in silent enjoyment as it drifted down, and then met eyes with the same feeling coursing through them.

" Hey, no fair! You guys set yours downstream too early!" Ranjan cried out in between them, breaking the moment with his usual young humor. He then hopped out the door into the knee deep water, resulting in a massive wave onto Mowgli and Shanti, " Come back here, boat!"

The other two just laughed and met eyes with a mischievous look to the other, as they began to chase down Ranjan while splashing each other.

 **Author's Note: Ok, I'll admit it. I'm not the biggest fan of Mowgli getting a love interest like Shanti, as the original book version never really needed a love story. But still, I wrote this chapter to give more bonding time between the two. I'm still not entirely in on the relationship, but at least I don't hate Shanti ( I don't know, maybe it's cause the same person who did Katara in Avatar the Last Airbender voiced her. I'm serious, look it up!)**


	10. How the Ape Came to be King

Chapter 10

While the wet season drenched all of India almost constantly, there were brief moments of clarity for relief. At the first chance he got, Mowgli dashed into the jungle to reunite with his animal friends. His feet left a muddy trail as he dashed through the trees and bushes. He skidded to a stop once he came across a rhino shaking down a tree with Baloo aside it along with Grey.

" Come on, Rocky. Ya almost got it!" the bear chanted.

The rhino just snorted and shook his head in both contempt and to swat the flies swarming " Oy, just be thankful there's kids around here." Rocky than made one last charge at the massive tree and struck it with all the two ton mass he had. The roots of the tree than sprouted out rapidly and made the tree crash swiftly.

" Man, Baloo, what was that for?"

" Well, little britches, I just needed a little help getting at the _really_ good paw-paw fruit."

The rhino turned his head back, his mouth sloppy with fruit skin and juices. " And by a little, he meant a ton, literally."

" Come on, Mowgli!" Grey called to his brother gleefully " Let's see what's in tree! I bet I'll find more things than you."

" Fat chance!"

Together, the two brothers rummaged through the a skewed branches while Baloo and Rocky chowed down on the fruit. So far, Mowgli was winning, by finding bird feathers and colorful flowers. Grey was determined to beat him, so by the time he an orange hair mass, the wolf cub was ecstatic and began to tug at it to get Mowgli's attention.

" Hey Mowgli, you what I found!"

" I think you mean who you found." a voice answered back. The orange mass shook itself with its long arms and scooped up the Grey.

" So this is the man cub's brother. Craaaaazy, man."

Mowgli turned his head in shock and scooped up his brother angrily " Oh, no. You're not getting at my brother, Louie!"

" Cool it, cubs. Those days are waaay back now." the orangutan balanced himself on one arm and gave an innocent but cheeky look. "Ain't that right, Baloo?"

Both the bear and rhino looked over in shock. " Aw, not this poozer." Rocky snorted.

" What, you know Lou already?" Baloo questioned.

The ape swung over, hopping on the back of Rocky in typical swinging style. " Oh sure, Baloski. Old thick skin and I go waaay back." The ape then began to skat out his answer.

" _See, I wasn't always the king of the swingers_

 _Oh, not the jungle VIP_

 _I'm at the top but started out in a box._

 _And that's what bothering' me_

 _I got caught by a man, mancub_

 _And forced right into town_

 _And just like another other cub_

 _I got tired of monkeyin' around!"_

" _But Oh, oobee doo_

 _I remember you_

 _I was stuck you_

 _Fed up like you, too_

 _You'll see it's true_

 _An ape like me_

 _Did learn to get free 'cause of you!"_

" Oh, will you give it a rest, King Kong?" the rhino asked perturbedly. It beckoned Louie to hop onto Rock's bumpy snout and look him in the eyes.

" _Now don't try to kid me, Buffy._

 _I made a deal with you_

 _What I desire is man's grasp_

 _To make my dream in a rap._

 _Now let me spill the secret, Buffy_

 _Clue the boys in on what to do_

 _Tell 'em about the power of Buldeo's red flower"_

But even the foolish ape knew it wasn wise to play around with a two ton grump like Rocky, proven true as Louie began to scat out of the scene.

 _¨Cause You!_

 _I was just like you_

 _I got free like you_

 _Walk like you, too_

 _Yall see it's true_

 _Someone like me_

 _Can really be_

 _Like someone like me_

 _Can really be_

 _Like someone like you_

 _Can really be_

 _Like someone like me!¨_

¨ Gee, Rocky, was all that stuff true?" Baloo questioned.

The rhino just began to slink off ¨ Like I said, doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done.¨

It was clear that despite the seemingly meaningless jive noise Louie commonly made, it struck a chord with the rhino that he wasn't ready to relive. Mowgli took a step forward to try and go after Rocky, but he felt a shaggy paw stop him.

¨ Leave him be, little britches. It´s pretty clear the guy has gotta sort out his necessities on his own.¨


	11. The Coming of Man

Chapter 11

Despite the seemingly wild and exotic exterior, the land of India wasn't excluded from the influence of foreign powers. These days, men from a far off country kept the sub continent under their thumb. Of course, living far out in the jungle like Mowgli makes one care little for such politics. But there then came a day where Mowgli found this out first hand. It came in the form of a massive troop of military men that came marching through the jungle. The army not only followed ancient existing pathways through the jungle, but seemingly cut new ones wide open effortlessly. The clopping of horse hoofs created a new beat in the jungle that replaced the common chatter of the birds and monkeys. Mowgli had been spying the moving mass of might from an afar hill along the rest of his animal friends.

¨ I´ve never so many people before. What do they want?¨

¨ Who ever knows what men want?" Bagheera sighed. ¨ You would do wise to stay away from them.¨

¨ Why? So I should be with the villagers, but not these white guys?¨

¨ Hey, it ain't cause of that, Mowg.¨ Baloo responded while thoughtfully scratching his back on a tree. ¨ It´s just these guys mean business.¨

¨ Well, looks like I´ll have to deal with it, cause they're staying in the village right now.¨

For a second, Bagheera considered telling Mowgli to stay in the jungle for the night. But he instantly recoiled from that, knowing Mowgli´s transition into man´s world had to be permanent. He simply sighed and stated in a matter factly way, ¨ Fine, but just be careful, man-cub.¨

As Mowgli entered the village that evening, there was much more hustle and bustle than usual. He had to Bob and weave through the soldier's business. Many of them were relaxing and jesting about with each other, with mounts of plates being built up from their dinner, the faint scent of English beer and Indian naan dancing through Mowgli's nose. He has seen culture before, but this was too much for him. So much that he accidentally bumped into a young woman, spilling her books all over the dirt. Her light blue eyes flashed in surprise and her brown auburn tinted hair flipped over her face from the force.

" Oh man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that I-"

In no time, a swarm of soldiers surrounded Mowgli, bayonets poised. An officer stepped up, wearing the typical British officer helmet and sash of medals. He grabbed Mowgli harshly by the arm, jerking him around in inspection.

" So, what do we have here? An animal, an animal who thinks he can bully his way about into here."

The woman lifted herself from the dusty dry ground. " William, stop it! That's enough, he didn't mean it!"

" Katherine, please, you don't need to cover for this ruffian."

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed pleadingly " I'm not, that's what happened. Now please, leave him be!"

William turned a cold eye to Mowgli below him and looked back at the soldiers. " At ease, men. Be as you were."

On command, they disarmed themselves and dispersed back to settle in for the evening. Mowgli got to his feet and helped up Katherine.

" Sorry about knocking over your books, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

" Oh, that's quite alright. And please excuse my fiance William, he can be a tad bit pushy."

The boy tilted his head in confusion at the word " Fi-anc-e?"

The woman slightly giggled to herself. " Oh, it means I'm engaged to him for marriage."

" So you like him?"

" Yes, I suppose you could say it that way. Though, I guess the same can't be said for his feelings for my interests."

Mowgli picked up one of the books and cleared up its cover " India's Flora and Fauna?"

Katherine took the book from his hands, clearing a strand of hair from her face " Plants and Animals. I've always been fainted with the natural world. So, when my father offered to take me with him for his position here in the British Army, I couldn't resist."

Still, Mowgli was confused. " How can you learn about animals from this? Why not just hang out with them?"

" My father and William, oh they would kill me if I tried to go into the jungle to study them. And besides, it's too dangerous to get near any wild animal."

" Really? I do it all the time."

Now Katherine looked even more puzzled. " How can you do that? Who are you?"

The boy smacked himself in the head in realization " Oh, sorry. I forgot to say this. My name's Mowgli."

" Mowgli? As in the wolf - boy of the Seeonee Hills?"

Mowgli vigorously shook his head in confirmation " Yep, that's me!"

" Well, that would certainly explains it. But I'm still afraid I can't go off and be one with the animals like you."

As Katherine finished her sentence, Mowgli spied the perfect opportunity resting nearby behind her. " Maybe you don't need the jungle. C'mon, Ms. Katherine!"

She laughed as the boy took her hand to lead her. " Please, call me Kitty."

 **Author's Note: Despite it being radically different from all other versions and it being basically a prototype of Disney's Tarzan, I really do enjoy the 1994 version of the jungle book. I thought the acting wasn't too bad and, even if none of the animals didn't talk or add much. So, I thought it would be fun bring in characters from it. And for those wondering, Kitty won't be a love interest for Mowgli like how she was in the movie. That relationship was too much like Tarzan and Jane and here Mowgli is a teen and her a young adult. But yeah, keep the suggestions coming and see you then!**


	12. The Coming of Man Part 2

Chapter 12

Soon, night's darkness enveloped the village and all the people had fallen asleep. All except Mowgli and Kitty, as he was insistent on giving Kitty her wish. The two had settled themselves atop Shanti's hut roof, with her and a sleepy Ranjan accompanying them.

" Can we go to bed yet, Mowgli?" Ranjan yawned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

" Yes, I don't want to be distributive." Kitty chimed.

" Wait, now here it comes!" Mowgli insited.

" Yeah, you got that right!" a voice called from behind in a loud whisper. The grouped turned to see a head peeking from the other side of the roof.

" Toomai?" Shanti questioned. " What are you doing here?"

The boy skidded to the other side of the rooftop. " Kala Nag and I always hang around troops as some entrainment. Plus, Kala Nag's an honorary war vet in the ranks. Just look."

As Toomai pointed, the group fell silent to the oncoming ensemble. Two oxens plopped down in the dust, chewing their cud with their yoke still on. A lean, strong tan stallion silently trotted in, with a smaller briskly donkey behind him. And finally, a camel lended his head from the hut's wall and lazily wandered into the makeshift circle.

" Man, its been ages since we've taken a break." the donkey brayed " If I to carry another one of Will's bags, I'ma buck him straight in the jaw."

The stallion stamped his right hoof repeatedly " Try it, you ass. See how far you'll get."

The oxen briefly stopped chewing to throw their own two cents. " Can we joined in on that bet? We're just as fed up with this march."

" Of come now, you're all talking fearfully. We've got nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, a deep new voice entered the conversation in a silent scolding tone. " If that were true, none of this will be the way it is."

It was Kala Nag, lumbering in with silent massive feet. He towered over the other animals and even the hut Mowgli was upon. The rest of the animals bowed their heads respectively, as to show no disrespect to the old bull elephant.

" Sorry about that comment." the stallion said in a sincere tone. " Guess the boldness of the Aussies got to me when I served down there."

" If anything, experience teaches us more about fear." the elephant responded.

" That's the case, then the Afghan War must have made you from an elephant to an owl." the camel dropped out from his lazy lips.

The donkey strained his face at the camel, clearing his throat and swaying his tall ears subtle to get a message to tell him to shut up. But Kala Nag just calmly waved his trunk, taking no offense to the joke.

" You all know fear in one way or another and it's effects." The old bull elephant looked to each animal individually to apply it each of them

" It makes you submit, labor under hard work, carry your burdens and tactful. But we all know how fear came to be. From the Tiger's rage in his mistake of judgement for man. That mistake cost us the peace once held in the beginning of the jungle."

The camel raised his back leg to scratch behind his head as he countered the old bull elephant's words " Why is that man seems to be the reason we're all in this mess? Just making us laboring away while they do jack."

" Yes, yes I know the balance is not fair. But we can do nothing to Man whilst he hold the Red Flower or the gun. Such items grant them corrupting power, power to corrupt their character and actions with greed and zealousy. We may labor away in this world, but we will strive above in another."

The horse seemed uneasy, pawing at the ground below him with his hoof, kicking up a small cloud of dust. " But what about my man? I've seen him save the lives of fellow men with his gun. And his fire helped keep me warm when I split my hoof last winter."

Now during all this, Mowgli had been translating quietly to Kitty as to what the animals were saying, as she hadn't learned the tongue of the beasts like he had when he was little. Toomai and Shanti had learned a little prior to tonight, but nowhere near as well as Mowgli. Kitty, despite all her book knowledge on animals, was enthralled by every detail, Never could she have imagined the natural world to be as structured like our own. Mowgli had tried to keep quiet, as to try to keep the group incognito, but that veil was broken when Kala Nag looked directly at him as the horse finished his counter.

" Men have their ways, ways that are above our own and ones we are forced to understand. But there are some, a few that take the time to understand our ways. Those few, I can truly say should not be classed among their fellow men, but as one with the jungle. So take solace in those few to know there is still hope in this world."

Mowgli felt humbled by the elephant's words, even if none else knew what he was saying or who to.

" What did he he just say?" Kitty asked in a hushed tone.

" I think I just complimented." Mowgli answered back.

" Yeah, I can back that up." Toomai added with mutual respect. " It took me forever to get him to get a compliment from Kala Nag, so he must really like you."

Mowgli looked back to see the elephant giving him a wink aside and dispersed the congregation of animals for the night.

" Well, I guess that's it for tonight. Sorry you couldn't get more, Kitty." Mowgli said.

" Oh, that's quite alright. You've shown me a lot more about animals than reading ever would just reading! I still can't thank you enough for tonight. Now, I probably should go right now for you children to get sleep."

And with that, the young woman, crawled her way carefully down the slide of roof and shimmied her way down, leaving the group to rest atop there for the night.

"See, I told you Mowgli would be fine." a voice said from behind a branch atop a tall tree as it peered down into the village. It was Baloo, who was struggling to keep balance beside the much more centered panther Bagheera. Whether it was Baloo or Bagheera that was more worried about the man cub's welfare none could say, but they both agreed to go down near the village to keep an eye on him, just for tonight at least.

" Oh, and coming from the bear who didn't want him to leave at all in the village?" Bagheera challenged.

" Hey, that's cause I thought they'd make a man outta him if he went. Now I know he'll be just fine."

" He's changed though, for the better." the panther added simply.

" Yeah, little britches is growing up alright. Safe and sound."

And yet, unbeknownst to anyone else, William had seen the whole events for the nights from afar in another lowly hut. He didn't like the idea of his fiance mingle with the common peasants of this third world country that made up the populace, let alone wolf boys from the jungle. But what he did like was a little bit of fame and fortune, a big reason as to his campaign in India. And when you find one of the most prominent, famous people this side of of the Queen's Palace, well, it's a chance you wouldn't want to pass up. He turned around to the other man in the building with him, the smoke from his pipe masking his already dark face as he played with a rhino's horn in his hands.

" What do you think, sahib? Do you want to take up the job and be a part of this deal?"

The man rose up, removing his thick bear skin coat and shook William's hand with a cold and quiet manner. " I don't see why not?"

" And you're sure you're up to the skills needed. This won't be like catching a pig in the bush or a deer in a meadow."

" You might not care to learn India's ways, but one you should know is to never underestimate Buldeo the Hunter."

 **Author's Note: This chapter was largely inspired by one of the short stories in the original Jungle Book, Her Majesty's Servants, where it had someone listen in on the conversation of camp animals at night. Kala Nag also briefly mentions how fear came to be because of the Tiger, which was further told by Hathi in the original book as well. Again, review and til next time, later!**


	13. Captured

Chapter 13

New light poured across the village as a new morning came. Mowgli scratched his eyes free of sand and looked atop the hut he was still upon. Any signs of the camp beast's meeting had dissipated away with the wind and now the British army was hastily getting ready to leave. Mowgli slid down to the say his goodbye to Kitty, who was diligently packing away her books.

" So, I guess you're leaving now?"

" Yes, I'm afraid so. I know it's been so brief, but I really do appreciate our time together. I had a wonderful time last night."

"Well, well." a new voice had caught onto the last part as it barged into the conversation. " It sounds as if it was it were a date."

Kitty just laughed a little and came into William's arms " Well, it was a completely platonic scenario just to let you know, love."

The man gave a small smile, turning eyes toward Mowgli. " Well, I hope you had a cheery time. Say, Mowgli, is it true all those tall tales that have been circulating about your jungle life?"

" Ah, yes it is, sir. It's just me."

" Well, if that's the case, I'm in a bit of need of help. The other night, we caught a wolf in a trap after it tried to rob us of some food in the night. You think you could politely tell it off before we leave?"

Mowgli didn't hesitate for a second to give an answer. " Oh, sure!"

Soon, William and Mowgli made their way on a thinly made path away from the village. Mowgli led the way while William gave him directions. Eventually, they came upon a lone tent and a distant dark box to the corner. Taking the new sight as a hint, he slowly crawled over the box and started calling up to the wolf inside.

" Hello, Grey is it you? C'mon, I've got a good feeling it is you. If so, you should know better than to come to the village."

No answer. He slowly crawled on all fours and kept trying to lure out the wolf within with talk, though it sounded like just growls and small whines to William. Slowly but surely, Mowgli fully went into the box, and came to realize there was no wolf at all. As soon as he realized it, it was too late for Mowgli as William slammed the door behind him.

" Hey, let me out! Why are you doing this? Katherine wouldn't want-"

" Oh shut up!" William hissed as he kicked the box, causing Mowgli to bump his head hard on the wall. As his eyes swirled into darkness, he could see another figure approach William, this one darker of skin. He shook William's hand, and muttered silently into his ear about his deal.

That deal was simple: Buldeo had built the trap and captured a young wolf cub to provide Mowgli an incentive to come. Now, William would transport him along with the rest of his forces back, far away from the jungle. Buldeo would be mailed half the profits of William's "discovery": a feral child raised by the animals in the flesh, a tall tale for real. He would be the sight for all lands under British control, once William of course had shipped him Jaipur to London. However, what no one had counted on was a little wolf cub's determination to free himself. And now, as he trotted through the jungle litter, he was determined as ever to free his brother. Because Grey may have been the smallest of the pack, he still upheld their law of strength together. He raced past all the other wolves as he entered his home territory and made a straight beeline for Council Rock, where Baloo, Bagheera and Rocky were in the midst of Baloo's newest lesson.

" Hey, little fella." Baloo called as the cub scampered up. "Thought you'd be late to see your lesson be-"

" Mowgli's gone!"

" WHAT?"

Bagheera carefully lifted Grey by the scruff of the neck, as he would his own cub, and placed him in the center of the group.

" Calm down, little one. Now, tell us everything."

" Mowgli got taken by some hunters, and now they're taking him away in this big dark box."

Rocky shuffled closer " What'd they look like?"

" Well, one had really white skin and a ton of shiny things on his chest with a funny looking top and the other one had his thick bear coat and rhino dagger-"

" I knew it!" the rhino stamped. " That same poozer who took my horn took Mowg."

" Got any clue as to where they'd take him?" Baloo asked in a nervous tone.

" Some where it a big port, with a ton of other animals to ship out. They all got loaded onto this big boat and weren't seen again never. I barely managed to escape, so who knows the kid's chances. "

By now, all the other wolves had gathered around, mortified at the news. Rama and Rakesh especially, who now may loose their son for a second time.

" Those chances will be greater in the boy's favor." Akela said as he took center stage. " We may have lost the boy once to a cowardly hunter before, but not this time. Now, we will hunt these fools down to ensure the boy's' safety."

" Akela, that plan will just ensure the culling of the whole pack. Let Baloo and I go after him. The two of us will be better able to be unnoticed than the whole pack." Bagheera countered.

" If the whole pack can not go, them let us." Raksha said. Her eyes were full of motherly protection, as were her mate's. " The cub is ours, ours to us. It's our right to protect him."

" You'll probably need me too, tabby." Rocky counted. " I know where to go, and it's high time I got some vengeance of my own."

" So be it." Akela stated. " Now hurry, there is no time to waste. Good hunting to you all."

Together, the small menagerie of animals began shuffle off in a hurry, except for Baloo. He had been stopped by Grey who was begging to come along.

" Aw, come on kid. You gotta stay behind. Just in case he comes back on his own, you know?"

The little cub looked cross, but seemingly understood. Baloo gave him a friendly rub on his head and set off with the others to their mission to save the the man cub they all loved.


	14. Captured Part 2

Chapter 14

The darkness soon parted in Mowgli's vision as he woke up from the blow to his head. His hands patted around the floor of his box, the feeling returning back as splinters brushed up against his fingers. Once he remembered where he was, he tried to launch himself against the walls to free himself. But was no use, the box was built too well. Panting hard, Mowgli turned to see the door he once entered through and pressed his sweaty face to the bars. His eyes caught the glimpse of a whole menagerie in boxes along with him. The smell of stale sea salt filled his nose and made him slightly gag.

" No, no. I can't be in here. I gotta get out of here."

" Oh, if you have a splendid idea, spill it, man cub. Because we're dying to hear it, literally and figuratively."

The sound of a slithery voice made Mowgli jolt in surprise. He looked across the way to see a mesh lined box with a pile of coils resting within it pathetically. A small, busted up face peeked its eyes through the center over one coil to look the boy in the eye.

" Kaa, is that you?!"

" Oh, I never thought anyone would be glad to be see me. But, yes, yes. It's me."

" Oh, boy. I thought you were a goner when you fought your mom in that cave."

The python giggled at the flattery from the boy, this time not creepily but genuinely. " Well, I suppose I almost was. Once I finally made it through her and the subsequent rubble, I was snatched by these brutish fellows."

" You know, I never got to say this, but thanks for saving me and my friends that night."

The python looked away in self loathing ness " Oh, does it matter? It's not like it changes what everyone thinks of me; as a slithery sneaky serpent."

" Actually, it did,"

" I-I-I beg your pardon?"

" Everyone heard about what you did afterward. And felt it, I mean a mountain did fall on you. But they really admire how you stood up to your mother and how you were willing to give yourself up for the jungle law."

Kaa's widen eyes shifted to content " Well, I suppose a good deed is its own reward."

" How long have we been here?"

If snakes could shrug, Kaa definitely was doing that right now. " Beats me. Oh, but not literally, I've had enough of that."

Mowgli laughed a little, but quickly stifled it at the sound of oncoming boots marching. Mowgli fell to the back of the box and peeked through a small hole in the wood. Men strained as they tried to set down a massive box with something inside it. Mowgli couldn't tell what it was, but whatever it was, it was angry like hell, roaring and shaking about as much as any animal could be. And yet, something in Mowgli made him feel very worried about this new edition, something that seemed eerily familiar. He could make out the image of William and Buldeo arguing it out nearby.

" Blast it, man! You've delayed our deal for what? A sack of angry bones from a fire pit?"

" If you knew half of what I knew, you'd know that this beast is worth just as much as that man cub. He's the king of his people, a tyrant that strikes in the dark of night."

" He's a liability, one that better not cost us." The two men disputed, their egos clearly needing a wider berth.

" So, man cub, you were saying you needed to get out of here?" Kaa reminded him, snapping him out of this trace.

" Huh? Oh, yeah, well, I don't actually have a full thing yet, but I've got a couple of points. First, how good's your acting?"

While Mowgli and Kaa were planning their escape, his friends weren't too far behind. Rama and Raksha had picked up the scent of their son, which matched up to the trail Rocky was describing as he plundered forward in rhino like fashion. Bagheera was over head, darting through the canopy while asking all the arboreal creatures if they had seen any signs of the army or the man cub nearby. All this left Baloo at the back to confide in his thoughts as he followed along the trail.  
" When I get my paws on that guy, I'll throw a right hook right up here. WAMO!" Baloo growled to himself as he practiced a few boxing swings he'd promise to use once they got back Mowgli. " Than, I'll dodge up to the right and give him a little tenderizing. BOP, BOP!"

He reared back a leg of his to simulate his finishing move " And then, for the coupe de gra, I'll-"

 _Snap, snap_

Baloo whipped his head around at the sound of something coming from the creepers.

" Uh, fellas?"

" For the last time, furball, I'm not gonna carry you." Rocky said in a perturbed voice.

" Not talking about that, I'm talking about that!"

Rama turned his head, raiding it to test the air. One whiff and his face turned from concern to fatherly sternest. He paced forward in front of Baloo, standing with head held high and confident.

" Come out, now, son. You've still let to best in tracking your father."

Shamefully, a lone little wolf cub came out from the creepers, ears and tail bashfully held back. Raksha rushed over, rubbing Grey all over.

" Grey, what are you doing here?" she chastised. " You know better than to follow us on a hunt!"

" I-I know. But Mowgli needs all the help he can get, and it his brother!" Grey proclaimed, stamping his small paw definitively.

Bagheera slinked down from the tree he was in, his eyes meeting the sky " And here I thought it was just man cubs that made everything difficult."

" What did you say?!" a small voice called out in enragement as Ranjan leaped out from behind Grey and tackled the panther while pulling at one of his ears.

" What, no, stop that! Why-"

" You take that back! Us kids aren't trouble, not one bit!"

" Rajan, you were supposed to let Grey do the explaining." Shanti called as she too came out and pulled Ranjan off Bagheera.

" Hey, there kiddos! Refreshing as all heck to see ya!" Baloo exclaimed as he scooped them into his arms.

Both wolves just looked down at their embarrassed son. " And you went into the man village behind the packs' back?"

" Like I said, all the help we can get."

Bagheera shook his head " Great. Now we have to go after Mowgli across miles of jungle while still keeping an eye on 3 cubs. Great."

" Don't think you need to go over any of those miles, tabby." Rocky called as he looked out over a cliff. The whole group came over to see an unbelievable sight: a bay full of boats and weird machines with propellers lining a shoreline stuffed with boxes on top of boxes. Troops marched on the outer fringes with military fashion as they each held a bayonet in their right hand. Cannons were strewn about, as was gunpowder and several mountains boxes that contained provisions and a label "TNT".

Baloo gulped at the prospect ahead of them " I think we're gonna need more than the bare necessities for this."


	15. Captured Part 3

Chapter 15

Soldiers walked through the corridors of the containments, nightsticks in hand. Their heads swiveled side to side, keeping a watchful eye on the animals. They couldn't care less about them, but damaged goods don't sell as well as perfect materials.

" Where you gonna go once you get your cut for the job?"

" Me? Uh, nowhere near a jungle, there's where. Stories of these jungle freaks becoming too often. First there was that apeman in Africa, now this kid-"

" Well, I'm heading far north. I can't take the heat. I hear Arendelle's really-"*

Suddenly, a wheezing sound broke the conversation between the two. Both turned their heads over to a mesh box shaking about lightly. They both eyed each other suspiciously and pulled the box out onto the floor. The cover was pried open by hand, revealing a sickly pile of coils.

" Aw, man. Don't be telling me this thing's dead! Man, we won't get as much now."

" You think we should show him to Buldeo?"

" You kidding me? You want to get yelled at in Hindi? Forget it, let's just skin this thing right now real quick."

But then, the moaning started up again even louder. They lifted the snake up to eye level to get one final look at it. And what a look it was, as the snake began to hypnotize both men with his swirling big eyes. Their limbs began to get woozy, barely able to keep them on their feet. And through it all, both could swear they heard a soothing voice say: " Trussssst in meeeeee."

Soon, both men fell unconscious to the floor with a soft thud. The snake gave himself a metaphorical pat of the back and began to rummage through one or their pants.

" Oh, this is the only part of the plan I dessspise. Could you have done this part, man cub."

" No way, I can't reach that far from this cage."

" Mhmmm, that'sss what they all say."

Kaa finally grabbed a pair of keys and sent it up Mowgli's way. In no time, he had found the right one and bursted out of his cage.

" Good, now I suppose we make our way out now."

" Not yet, Kaa. We gotta free everyone else here."

The snake just rolled his eyes, but he knew the man cub was right. The two split apart, each with a pair of keys and began the long process of freeing all the animals. Mowgli looked through, daunted by the whole mountains worth of them. No way he could get them all out in time. But as he was pondering, Mowgli was snatched into the shadows by a large hidden figure. The boy struggled within its grasp and bit down hard to get free.

" Ow! Geez, little britches, this ain't no way to say hi to your best bud."

" Wha- Baloo? Is that you?"

" Ha, ha! Who else?"

The boy leaped into his best friend's arms, the bear holding him close to his heart. " Oh, it's so good to see you. How'd you find me?"

Just then, a slick black figure came beside Baloo with two ecstatic children on top. " Ha, he did little to none man cub. I on the other hand.."

" Hey, don't you mean us?!"

" Bagheera! Shanti, Ranjan! You guys are all here!"

" That, and your wolfy family and Rocky, too. We split up to find you, thought it would take forever in this maze."

" Well, either way, that's great. Cause right now, I need all the help I can get free everybody else here."

The bear winced a little, rubbing his forepaws " Aw, man. Just when I thought I could rest my paws."

" Baloo…:

" Alright, alright. Let's get cracking."

And cracking they did get going to. In no time at all, the little band had freed a zoo's worth of animals from cages and boxes. Some were starving after days with no food, but overall not too worse for wear. As soon as they were free, they springed out diligently out of the scene, careful not to set the alarm.

And then, all that remained was the box William and Buldeo had demanded be hauled in. For some reason, however, Mowgli had this sinking feeling in his gut that he shouldn't open it.

" C'mon, little britches. Spring that one last guy out and lets vamoose."

The boy took a deep breath and hopped to the top, pushing hard at the top of the lid to pry it open. Mowgli tried and tried, but he just couldn't open it up. Baloo and Bagheera tugged along too, trying their best to help Mowgli get it open.

" Oh man, this better be worth it."

Suddenly, the lid snapped off, the large piece of wood landing hard on the cold floor. The dust slowly settled to the ground, allowing the darkness inside to be visible to the three.

" Odd, there's nothing in there." Bagheera remarked.

" No way, this thing was going crazy when it was being hauled in here."

" Maybe it was just a dud."

 _GRRRRRR_

Mowgli snapped his head back to the box. Two large, yellow eyes were piercing back at him in pure bestial rage. They began to slink side to side in synchronization with its gait. The outside light revealed a series of faded light orange and black stripes on a long stocky frame, claws glistening in the light as they were unsheathed to grip the wood underpaw. The square lined jaw opened up, revealing four prominent golden canine teeth as well as sharp molars in the back.

" The only dud is you, you big oaf." the figure snarled.

" No, no, no. It can't be. Not you." Shanti cried as she and Ranjan huddled together behind Bagheera at the sight of the tyrant of the jungle, killer, the Maneater, king of tigers: Shere Khan.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Really wanted to save up Shere Khan, as he's one of my favorite villains and I wanted to use him right. Some of you coaught on to him appearing last chapter, to which I say... good one you all for being good with details ( I'd give you guys a reward, but that's gonna have to wait til updates with portals, lol) Sorry this chapter is late, been a little busy with guests coming and going this summer. But like always, review, comment, and favorite if you want.**

 *** P.S, anyone catch those two little Frozen and Tarzan references in here yet? I've been working crossovers between the two cause I love both films, so I figured I could subtly bring them up in another one of my fics. I'm debating as to just leave it as a fun little nod to the larger Disney universe, or if I sound tie it into the same world. You guys let me know if you'd want to see anything like a crossover between the things I referenced and this fic or not.**


	16. Captured Part 4

Chapter 16

" W-wha? No, no." Mowgli stuttered. By now, Baloo and Bagheera had shielded the rest of the kids behind them while Mowgli was still frozen out front of the tiger. The boy didn't even know what to feel, be it rage, fear, disbelief or a combination of all.

" Yes, yes indeed, man cub."

" How are you still alive, Khan?" the panther demanded, a vibrating growl coming deep from his throat.

" Yeah, last I saw you, we sent you down the fire pit." Baloo questioned in a challenging manner.

" Watch your tongue, bear! You've done nothing, you or those brats. Luck for some forsaken reason has kept you all alive, but no more!"

Mowgli laid his arms exasperatedly " Don't you see where we are? We'll all get killed if we don't get out of here and away from these hunters."

" Unlike you, I don't fear death, unlike you who should!" the tiger snapped as he lunged forward towards the group. Baloo stepped forward and at just the right moment, belly bumped Shere Khan into a piled of empty crates with everything that he had. The wood splintered as fragments splintered the tiger's body.

" Good shot, papa bear!"

" Yeah, but don't expect more like that. Now let's get the heck outta here!" Baloo exclaimed as he crudely escaped alongside Bagheera. Shere Khan shook his head, clearing his vision as it began to be tinted in rage. A thunderous roar cracked across the air, alerting all the people that something was amiss. Soon, the scene had turned into pure pandemonium, men scrambling to contain the ever in raging situation that was Shere Khan as he searched for Mowgli.

" MAN-CUB! DAMN YOU, YOUR HEAD WILL BE MINE TODAY!" he roared after finishing off a few battalions worth of troops, his silver claws now tainted a dirty crimson. He let out another growl as he bounded off, trying to pick up the scent of the boy.

Fortunately for our little group, they had managed to sneak behind in some unseen corner close to the docks.

" Man, I can take him. Why do we have to hide out in here?" Ranjan whined silently

Bagheera huffed " You run to fight another day. But in your case, man pup, you wish to fight everyday."

" Well that is Ranjan for you." Shanti joked lightly. " But I think we should get-"

But before she could finish. The cockpit of a gun was heard behind her. She swiveled her head quickly only to be facing down the barrel of a gun. It was Buldeo, who had finally been alerted to the commotion about.

" You little witch, you know how much you cost me?"

He pulled her harshly by the arm and reared his hand back, ready to severely smack her. " I'll beat you for all this trouble you little-"

But then, a panther's roar reminded him of the company at this girl's side. The cat springed forward like a fleeting shadow at the man, only to feel a skidding, burning pain go across his side. Bagheera stumbled to the cold floor and notice a slow trickle of red beginning to form. Mowgli's eyes turned from shock to rage " You big fat coward, you shot my friend!"

The hunter turned his greedy eyes towards the boy, loading in another round of gunpowder " Don't worry, jungle benchod. You're about to join him."

The man then shoved the gunpoint into Mowgli's face, grimacing as he was ready to pull the trigger. But as his pointer finger began to pull at it, a low rumbling began to vibrate everything. Buldeo shook his head to and fro to see what it was. The steady rumbling built up more and more and the hunter braced himself with his gun in one hand and his rhino horn sheave knife in the other.

" What the fu-"

" YIP, YIP!" was the only sound that preceded the angry rumbling of a two ton rhino out for revenge named Rocky. He plowed Buldeo in the stomach with the nut of his stump, crack a few ribs and vertebrae in the process as he flew high into the sky. Rocky snorted with satisfaction at his handy work as Grey hopped off his big head and fetched Rock's severed horn.

" Hey, I got your nose!"

" Dang, kid! I never thought I'd see this again. Thanks!"

Mowgli jumped as squeezed his adoptive brother hard. " Grey! Rocky! You guys are here too!"

" Yeah, so are Mom and Dad! But we gotta hurry, cause last I saw them they were getting chased by hunters all over!"

" Oh man, sup with tabby?" Rocky asked to a stumbling Bagheera. The panther coughed slightly, with small flecks of blood coming out.

" I'll be fine. I just need rest and time to heal."

" But time is something we don't have, Bagheera! You're dying, my mom and dad are who knows where, so is Kaa, and now Shere Khan wants me dead now more than ever!"

" Well figure out an idea, little britches." Baloo calmned as he slung Bagheera onto his shoulders.

" Yeah? Like what?"

The bear stumbled around in a circle quickly, looking for any option available. And just when he didn't think there were any, Baloo spied on right in front of him the whole time.

" Oh, trust me kid. This is gonna be a real tailspin."

" Oh no, Baloo. Don't you-"

" Rest up, Baggy buddy. We're all going for a ride!"

 **Author's Note**

 **I apologize if this chapter's rushed or if I haven't updated in a bit. My life had been super busy this week, but I promise to get back at the writer's grind. See ya!**


	17. Captured Finale

Chapter 17

William paced back in forth infuriatingly, muttering curses under his breath. This whole operation was turning into a bust, and it had started off so simple.

" How could one blasted brown boy cause so much trouble?" he growled lowly.

" Sir, sir!"

" Damn you, men! You're suppose to be on the hunt right now."  
" We have. And look what we found." The men pulled out from behind a pair of aggravated wolves, their muzzles bound them in crude rope.

" How is this of any benefit to me?"

" Take a man's family, he'll do anything to get them free."

William smirked darkly, but before he could settle in dark content, he felt a squeezing force make his leg go numb. Then went his chest and finally and started biting force cut into his arm.

" What the hell is this-" Suddenly, William's eyes were met by a pair of swirling vortexes with pupils.

" Oh, little man. Thissss issss what we in the jungle call payback."

And with that, Kaa snapped the edge of his tail like a whip, knocking the man out.

" Somebody get that snake! We'll make a snake skin purse out of it yet!"

But before any men could do anything, Shere Khan bursted out into the scene with claws fully extended. The men loaded their rifles as fast as they could, while others began to try and dose the tiger in torches. Shere Khan simple swatted them away like irritating flies till they were either massacred or fled in terror.

It was just in time for the wolves freeing their bonds with the help of the elongated python. The tiger paced forward menacingly towards the three, his eyes blazing with his deadly intent.

" Now, it's so nice to get to know the family. I suppose this man had the right idea of bait." He said as he gestured to the now unconscious man. " Though I am always in the mood for a snack."

But as Shere Khan reared his paw back to land a killing swipe, a low humming began to be heard coming in hot. The tiger turned just in time for a series of bright lights shock his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Whatever it was, it somehow managed to kick up a strong gael, sweeping the tiger clear off his feet. It slowly stuttered to a stall, revealing itself to be a large cargo plane, with the faded out words _SeaDuck_ scrolling across the side. The load in door was jammed by a large pair of rhino buttocks, and the pilot's' seat window smashed open.

" What in the world is that?"

" No doubt one of your son's ideas" Kaa remarked.

It was at that moment Baloo popped his head out with a clearly stolen captain's hat on " Man, give a mammal some credit." Mowgli soon followed out the window, clearly playing co-pilot.

" Nevermind that, Baloo. Just get on everyone!"

And his parents along with Kaa did just that as fast as they could, clammering into the cramped space. In the cockpit, Ranjan was pressing random buttons and Shanti was trying her best to patch up Bagheera in a padded corner. And to the far back, Grey yipped and yapped out 'helpful' instructions to Rocky to free himself.

" How on earth did you concoct this, son." Rama questioned in partial fatherly concern.

" Uh, Dad? Can talk about this later?"

" Yeah, I'll vouch for your son, R." Baloo chimed " One thing at a time, and right now we need to-"

" OWWWW!"

Rocky bellowed out from the back, vibrating greatly all over the airplane. "Somebody start the plane, we got an uninvited airfare guest."

That guest was a now conscious Shere Khan, who was trying to desperately claw his way into the plane.

" Do something, Baloo." Bagheera called out weakly.

Desperately, Baloo pulled on the stick as hard as a bear could, sending the plane into a near vertical lift. It took every ounce of strength from everyone to keep from sliding around.

" C'mon, Rocky, you gotta get out!" Grey yipped. " You gotta give one big final squeeze!"

The rhino strained himself as much as he could while he endured the pain from Shere Khan, which ended in the sound of the rhino's mass finally popping fully into the plane, while the other was a little less flattering and neat. Irregardless, it was just enough to send Shere Khan plummeting down to the cold waters below. The last sight Mowgli caught of the tiger was him floundering around trying to keep a float back to shore.

" Do you think we should go back for Shere Khan?" Mowgli wondered. He hated the lame hunter like every other guy in the jungle, but he didn't want to see any suffering at all.

" Leave him be." Bagheera chuffed as he settled down " He will be a foe for another day."

" I'm just glad we have you back, my son." Raksha nuzzled up along with her mate.

" You guys can say that again." Baloo chimed. " Now, kick back and enjoy the ride, folks. I'll find a way to land this thing back home soon.. I think."

Everyone just laughed as Baloo took the plane into a victory barrel roll off into the sunset, with everyone ready for whatever tale to spin next.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, that wraps up this long arc! I didn't think it would take so long, but I hope it was worth it. I may take a break from this fic because I'm kinda running low on ideas and I've got two other stories I really wanna work on, so as always review, fav and catch you later ( insert tailspin theme here, as if this entire conclusion wasn't one big reference enough.)**


End file.
